Un insolite accident de Chaudron
by Charlotka
Summary: Sirius s'ennuyait. Et vous pouvez me croire, s'il y avait bien une horrible chose, un fléau que l'humanité pouvait redouter, c'était l'ennui de Sirius Black... Le résultat? Lily perd la boule, et voilà que James se retrouve embarqué dans une bien drôle d'histoire... Pauvre James Potter.
1. Sirius Black s'ennuyait

**Un insolite accident de Chaudron.**

Coucou, moi c'est Charlotka. J'vous fais partager ma nouvelle fic, un petit délire que je suis en train d'écrire en ce moment. J'espère que vous allez apprécier! C'est un peu tiré par les cheveux, mais bon, je suis un peu dérangée aussi il faut dire :) J'espère que ca va vous plaire!

Sinon, aucun des personnages ne m'appartient, mais ça ça vous étonne pas hein! Je m'amuse juste à les martyriser un peu... surtout James. Le pauvre!

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOo OoOoOoO

**Sirius Black s'ennuyait.**

C'était un jour banal.

Sirius Black s'ennuyait, appuyé sur sa table, en plein cours de potion. C'était cool de bosser en binôme avec Remus, ça lui permettait de se tourner les pouces pendant tout le cours vu que de toutes façons c'était lui l'élève sérieux qui faisait tout le boulot... mais mine de rien, au bout d'une heure, se tourner les pouces devenait réellement ennuyeux... Sirius soupira expressivement.

Il ne pouvait même pas compter sur son ami pour le tirer de son ennui, car en élève studieux qu'il était, il restait impassible, concentré sur la préparation de la potion compliquée que le professeur Slughorn leur avait demandé de réaliser... Même s'il avait voulu participer, Remus ne l'aurait pas laissé faire. Déjà parce qu'il avait connaissance du niveau pitoyable de Sirius en potions, et aussi parce que la préparation était réellement compliquée.

Re-soupir.

'Qu'est ce que j'me fais chier...'

Il se tourna vers son autre meilleur ami, James Potter, qui travaillait pour ce cours ci en binôme avec Lily Evans... Super préféte-en-chef, surdouée en potions, et surtout super-studieuse. Qui était en train de s'ennerver sur son camarade car il n'avait pas coupé les fleurs de miosotis de la bonne façon.

Sirius les regardait avec un sourire amusé. James, fou amoureux de la jeune fille était complétement soumis et la regardait avec de gros yeux écarquillés pendant qu'elle s'énervait sur lui. Et la jeune fille devenait toute rouge, puis soufflait un bon coup et se rasseillait, boudant visiblement dans un coin. Et puis James, qui comme un imbécile, continuait à l'admirer, complétement rêveur en se délectant de chacune de ses expressions.

Sirius était presque capable de lire dans ses pensées « Merlin, elle est sexy même quand elle boude ! »... Ca le fit ricaner. Et puis Lily Evans se remit à bosser, James essaya de se concentrer sur la potion qu'ils devaient réaliser, et cela devint tout de suit beaucoup moins amusant pour Sirius de les espionner...

Qu'est ce qu'il pouvait s'ennuyer...

Et vous pouvez me croire, s'il y avait bien une horrible chose, un fléau que l'humanité pouvait redouter, c'était l'ennui de Sirius Black. Alors, ce qui devait se passer arriva. Car oui, quand Sirius Black s'ennuyait, il avait envie de s'amuser. Sirius Black était un maraudeur. Logique imparable, quand Sirius Black s'ennuyait, il faisait une blague.

Il se leva, alla dans le placard à ingrédients dans le fond de la piéce et se mit à fouiner parmi les diverses substances qu'il pouvait trouver. Il n'y connaissait rien, les potions ne l'avaient jamais intéressé, donc il pris des ingrédients un peu au hasard qu'il accumula dans le creu d'une de ses mains, puis retourna vers le reste de sa classe, avec l'air taquin de quelqu'un qui va faire une bêtise et qui le sait, et qui en rigole déjà d'avance.

James était encore une fois perdu dans la contemplation de la femme de ses rêves... qui, comme d'habitude ne lui jetait pas un regard. Elle était concentrée sur la lecture d'un passage de la recette qui devait être la raison de la réelle complexité de la potion qu'ils réalisaient... toute concentrée qu'elle était, elle ne vit donc pas Sirius s'approcher de leur table... Pas plus que James.

Quand il déposa le contenu de sa main dans le chaudron, personne ne le vit donc. Sirius se dirigea rapidement vers sa table, attendant que quelque chose se passe. Mais rien. Il soupira. Tout ça pour ça... Il reposa son attention sur son pauvre camarade de tablée Remus, commencant à avoir des remords à l'abandonner complétement à leur travail. Il ne vit donc pas que Lily Evans s'était relevée de sa lecture, et qu'après après avoir extrait l'essence du poison d'un crapeau elle ajouta l'ingrédient final de sa potion dans le chaudron. Et soudain, il y eut un gros boum. Sirius ne regardait même pas la scène pour savourer le grand moment de sa blague quand le chaudron de Lily explosa.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOo OoOoOoO

Bon, je vous fais pas patienter plus, la suite est déjà là... Heureusement! ;)

Une petite review? Please? :)


	2. L'effet papillon

Et voilà, la suite ;) Je précise encore une fois que les personnages que j'utilise ne m'appartiennent pas, je m'amuse juste à les torturer, surtout James!

Bonne lecture!

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOo OoOoOoO

**L'effet papillon**

« C'est l'effet papillon :

Petites causes, grandes conséquences.

Pourtant jolie comme expression,

Petites choses, dégats immenses. »

(Bénabar – L'effet papillon)

D'un coup, la pièce s'était remplie d'une fumée épaisse, plongeant les élèves dans l'obscurité la plus totlae. Ca commencait à s'agiter dans tous les sens. Une fille cria. Un garçon explosa de rire... forcément, ca ne pouvait être que Sirius Black. Il n'y avait qu'un Maraudeur pour rire dans un moment pareil.

Le professeur Slughorn demanda le calme et chassa la fumée d'un coup de baguette. Tout le monde dans la pièce se tourna vers la table de James Potter. Celui-ci était resté figé à sa place, toujours assis sur son tabouret. Il était visiblement encore en état de choc de l'explosion, et de la suie recouvrait ses lunettes, le laissant encore dans le noir. Il mit un moment avant de reprendre ses idées et d'enlever ses binocles pour les nettoyer de l'épaisse couche de suie qui recouvrait la partie extérieure des verres. Sans ses lunettes, il était complétement aveugle... Mais elles ne lui étaient pas non plus très utiles quand elles étaient recouvertes d'un centimètre de suie.

Lily Evans était allongée par terre, toujours inconsciente. Recouverte de suie des pieds à la tête. Quand James vit la femme de sa vie dans une telle position, il cru vivre un cauchemar et se rua vers elle.

La femme de sa vie était inconsciente sur le sol de sa classe et personne ne réagissait... Et lui, commencait à panniquer. Surtout qu'il n'y connaissait rien en méthodes de réanimation. S'il avait été un peu plus studieux il aurait prété une oreille ne serait-ce qu'un peu attentive en cours d'étude des moldus... mais il n'était pas du tout un élève studieux, alors les méthodes moldues de réanimation, il vallait mieux oublier de les essayer sur Lily. Il n'aurait pu qu'empirer la situation.

Il l'appela de nombreuses fois, oubliant complétement les gens à côté, et s'agenouilla à côté d'elle. « Lily, réveille toi ! » « Lily » « LILY »

Un peu désespéré comme situation.

James Potter était ridicule à crier comme ça au milieu de la pièce. On aurait dit un acteur en plein dans une scène tragique, essayant de faire passer le caractère ultra dramatique de son existence. C'était risible.

Surtout que la jeune-fille se mit à remuer au bout d'un instant. De toutes façons, le professeur avait envoyé un élève chercher l'infirmière.- Mais ça, James Potter, qui était en plein dans sa crise existancielle d'amoureux transi voyant son existence brisée par la disparition de son âme sœur lors d'une explosion de chaudron, ne pouvait pas l'avoir remarqué.

Il accueillit comme un don de Merlin les petits gémissements que Lily poussa avant d'ouvrir les yeux. Quand il tomba enfin sur les deux émeraudes de la jeune fille, qui ouvrit difficilement les paupières, il fut enfin soulagé. - Mais vous vous en doutez, ce fut de courte durée. Ce serait pas marrant sinon. -

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOo OoOoOoO

Quand Lily ouvrit les yeux, la lumière l'aveugla. Elle avait envie d'aller trop vite, trop vite pour son pauvre petit corps en état de choc. Alors quand elle essaye de faire un mouvement pour se relever, un peu trop brusquement, elle vit trente-six étoiles et manqua de peu de perdre connaissance à nouveau.

Elle baissa les bras et ferma les yeux pendant quelques secondes pour reprendre ses esprits. Quand elle les rouvrit, sa vision était plus nette, moins floue et brouillée. Et sa tête tournait moins.

Et puis il y avait James qui était penché par dessus elle, et qui la fixait avec un regard inquiet. Oui il avait ce petit air inquiet, Lily pouvait le dire car il y avait cette petite ride d'expression, ce pli entre ces deux sourcils de marqué. Ce tout petit pli au milieu du visage de James. Ce pli était incroyablement attractif pour Lily.

Au fond, ce n'est même pas lui qu'elle regardait. Mais ce pli, au milieu de son front. C'est ce pli qu'elle se rapprocha pour venir fixer de plus près, se relevant avec peine, le corps encore engourdi par le choc de l'explosion. Et ben oui, mes cocos, un accident de chaudron c'est pas coton tous les jours vous savez, et puis ça sonne un peu... demandez à Lily Evans !

Elle se tenait face à Potter, qui la regardait figé comme une statue, s'étonnant du comportement de la jeune fille. Et puis soudain ce fut le drame. La situation ne pouvait pas devenir plus risible. Lily Evans poussa un cri strident, - l'un de ces cris poussés par les groupies des maraudeurs pendant les match de quidditch quand Sirius et/ou James enlève(nt) leur(s) maillot(s) pour faire rougir les glousseuses. L'un de ces cris stridents que n'importe quelle fille aurait pu pousser un jour... N'importe quelle fille. N'importe quelle fille, sauf Lily Evans, bien sûr. Mais là aujourd'hui, la demoiselle n'était pas dans le plus normal des états...

Avant que James n'ait eu le temps de réagir, Lily s'était ruée sur lui. Elle lui avait sauté dans les bras, nouant ses jambes autour de la taille de James. Surpris, celui-ci la garda dans ses bras, pendant qu'elle venait se blottir sur son torse. Il passa ses bras dans son dos et la serra plus fort contre lui, savourant le contact dont il avait rêvé pendant des années... C'était mal. Mais James avait envie d'en profiter. Ca ne durerait pas longtemps, il le savait bien.

Le nez plongé dans la douce chevelure rousse de Lily, James entendit plus qu'il ne vit le professeur Slughorn approcher d'eux.

« Monsieur Potter, veuillez lacher Mademoiselle Evans, je vous prie. »

Les Serpentard présents dans la pièce ricanèrent

« Je veux bien la lâcher, croyez moi, mais c'est elle qui est agrippée autour de ma taille ! Je vous assure que je ne sais pas quoi faire ! »

Cette fois, les ricanements se propagérent dans toute la salle, contaminant aussi les Gryffondor. Même le professeur commencait à avoir un sourire amusé aux lèvres. Alors James commenca à perdre patience. Il était un Maraudeur, mince. D'habitude, c'était lui qui faisait les blagues, et qui faisait en sorte qu'on se moque des autres... Et il n'aimait vraiment pas qu'on se moque de lui. Non, James Potter ne pouvait pas être l'objet de railleries. Il était bien trop noble pour ca. Bien trop beau, intelligent, charismatique, distrayant...

Perdu dans ses pensées narcissiques, il ne remarqua pas le comportement de la jeune fille qui était toujours dans ses bras. Elle se serrait encore contre lui, et venait de déposer sur la nuque de James, déposant de légers baisers dans son cou.

Sentir le contact de ses lèvres, sur cette partie si sensible de son corps, cela fit frémir James qui décida de se libérer de l'assaut de la belle rousse.

Il dut insister un instant pour finalement réussir à se libérer de l'étau dans lequel il était enfermé, mais dés qu'il reposa la jeune-fille sur le sol celle-ci éclata en sanglots, réclamant de nouveau les bras de James.

Desespéré et probablement exaspéré, celui-ci n'eut d'autre choix que de la reprendre dans cette bras, toujours sous les rires de ces camarades.

Il fit comme s'il n'entendait rien, et prit le rôle qu'il devrait prendre. Il était le grand, le beau, le vaillant, le courageux, le noble, James Potter, et il allait sauver cette magnifique demoiselle... la sauver d'elle-même et de ses inclinaisons à se frotter un peu trop contre le Gryffondor pour son propre bien... Il prit le chemin de l'infirmerie, et traversa les couloirs du château, portant toujours la jeune-fille dans ses bras.

Ca aurait été tellement plus compliqué de faire apparaître un brancar..

..

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOo OoOoOoO

« Mais Potter, je vous dis que je ne peux rien pour vous ! Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle a ! »

James refusait d'entendre la vérité, que la jeune infirmière se tuait à tenter de lui expliquer depuis maintenant vingt minutes.

« Mais elle est vraiment trop bizarre depuis l'accident. Il faut l'aider ! Vous devez l'aider ! »

La jeune fille sanglottait encore. Parce qu'on l'avait fait s'installer sur un lit de l'infirmerie. Alors que le seul endroit où elle voulait s'installer, c'était dans les bras de James. A la limite, elle voulait bien considérer l'idée d'aller se hisser dans le lit de James... mais seulement s'il l'accompagnait, évidemment !

James Potter est dingue de Lily Evans. Ce n'est pas un scoop, tout le monde est au courant.

Il ne savait pas quoi faire. Il se retrouvait dans la pire des situations qui pouvait se présenter devant lui... Aussi loin qu'il pouvait s'en souvenir, il avait toujours eu un faible pour la jeune rousse d'origine moldue. En première année, cet attachement avait été complétement caché par l'extrême timidité qu'il avait à l'âge où l'on regarde encore l'autre sexe comme une chose étrange, avec des comportements que l'on ne comprend pas. (Allez savoir si cet âge s'arrête vraiment un jour, moi j'en ai pas la moindre idée... ).

Avec les années il avait tenté de se rapprocher d'elle, mais c'était plus fort que lui. James était toujours à côté de la plaque quand il s'agissait de Lily Evans. Il avait essayé d'attirer son attention en faisant des blagues, mais n'avait réussi à attirer que ses foudres. Elle ne comprenait pas qu'il puisse prendre plaisir à martyriser d'autres élèves, tout cela pour chercher à se mettre en valeur. Mais c'était la seule façon pour James d'attirer son attention.

Il avait finit par se rendre compte que c'était peine perdue, et s'était calmé sur les blagues. Il avait même du se calmer et arrêter de se défouler sur son jouet préféré, Sévérus Snape. Il était ami avec Lily Evans, pendant un temps, et les voir trainer ensemble rendait James tellement fou de jalousie, que se défouler sur lui c'était une petite vengeance de la part de James. Lui qui rêvait d'avoir l'opportunité d'être aussi proche de la jeune fille.

Mais l'année précédente, en plein mois de Mai de leur cinquième année, il y avait eu une énorme dispute entre Lily et le Serpentard. Il avait finit par l'insulter, et celle ci, vexée, avait décidé de consacrer son temps à ignorer son ancien ami.

James avait beau être bête sur certaines choses, il n'était pas non plus complétement débile, et content de voir l'éloignement des deux jeunes, il avait compris qu'en évitant de chercher trop de poux au Serpentard, peut-être qu'il rentrerait dans les bonnes graces de Lily Evans... Ce n'était toujours pas arrivé, mais les choses s'amélioraient entre eux quand même ces dernier temps. Depuis le début de l'année, ce n'était plus pareil.

Lily Evans détestait James Potter. Là encore ce n'est pas un scoop, tout le monde est au courant. Elle le répette à longueurs de journées, à qui veut bien l'entendre, Lily Evans déteste James Potter. Il est vraiment,_** détestable : **_arrogant, prétentieux, m'as-tu-vu, bourgeois, méprisant, hautain... Il passe son temps à chercher à attirer l'attention sur lui en faisant le pitre, et le pire c'est que cela fonctionne, le monde est aux pieds de James Potter. Mais pas Lily Evans, non. Elle se l'était promise, elle ne tomberait pas aux pieds du souverain Potter, dans cette soumission stupide dans laquelle tous les élèves semblent se résigner, face aux puissants Maraudeurs.

Lily Evans détestait les Maraudeurs, et tout ce qui pouvait se rapporter à James Potter...

En temps normal.

Mais nous n'étions décidément pas dans un temps normal.

La jeune fille était toujours repliée sur elle-même, en train de sanglotter, pendant que James était bêtement planté au milieu de la pièce. Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il était censé faire... Avoir la fille de ces rêves folle de lui, prête à vendre père et mère pour passer son temps dans ses bras semblait très intéressant... mais ce n'était pas juste. Car oui, en plus de toutes ses grandes qualités, James Potter avait avant tout une très grosse opinion de lui-même. Il se voyait comme un noble chevalier, et il ne pouvait pas profiter de Lily alors que ce n'était pas vraiment ce qu'elle voulait... C'était mal, mauvais. Il la voulait, certes, mais consentante et consciente de tous ses faits et gestes.

La voir sanglotter sur le lit était une déchirure pour James, il ne savait pas du tout ce qu'il était censé faire. Alors quand il baissa sa garde pour regarder l'infirmière se dirigeant vers son bureau, Lily se leva du lit et revint se blottir contre lui, lui sautant dessus comme la première fois.

« Ne pas craquer. Ne pas craquer... Mais bordel, pourquoi est ce que l'uniforme pour filles comprote une jupe ?... » c'était bien la première fois de sa vie que James n'était pas content de se retrouver dans une situation de ce type. Il se demandait bien comme il allait réussir à garder tous ses moyens.

« Lily Calme toi... Lache moi »

Il se délivra de l'étreinte de la jeune fille mais celle ci se remit à sanglotter, alors il baissa les armes, vaincu. Il s'assit sur le lit et la laissa venir se blottir contre son torse.

Avoir Lily Evans blottit contre lui était un peu ce dont il avait rêvé tous les soirs depuis des années en allant se coucher, et là maintenant qu'elle était là, et qu'il savait qu'il ne devait pas en profiter, James avait envie de maudire Merlin et toutes les divinités qui avaient décidé que ce jour là, à ce moment précis, on place une telle difficulté dans la vie de James. Merde, il fallait être un surhomme pour survivre à ca !

James frissona quand il sentit les lévres de Lily venir se déposer dans son cou. Il ferma les yeux, essayant de retrouver un peu de contrôle de lui-même... En vain. Sentir la langue de Lily venir caresser la peau sensible de son cou le rendait complétement dingue, et dans un état d'excitation inhumain. Il ne se souvenait pas d'avoir été autant excité une seule fois dans sa vie.

Mais non, il ne devait pas profiter de la situation. Lily n'était pas consciente de ce qu'elle lui faisait...

« Lily arrête s'il te plait... »

Elle le regarda avec de gros yeux suppliants... Mais il ne devait pas fléchir.

« Ne m'embrasse pas. »

Les yeux suppliants devinrent larmoyants. Mais plutôt que de s'éloigner de lui comme

l'aurait fait toute fille en colère, Lily vint se mettre à sanglotter contre le torse de James... qui ne savait pas quoi faire.

« Ce n'est pas que je n'en ai pas envie, que je ne le veuille pas, mais toi tu ne le veux pas. En temps normal, je veux dire, tu ne le voudrais pas. Et tu n'es pas dans ton comportement normal Lily. Peut être que tu ne t'en rends pas compte, je n'ai pas la moindre idée de ce qui peut bien t'arriver, mais depuis cet accident de chaudron... Enfin bref, nous allons trouver la solution à tout cela, ne t'inquiète pas. Et après ca, si tu veux toujours de moi, je te consacrerai tout le temps que tu trouveras...»

Il voulait vraiment la rassurer, mais elle avait toujours sa petite mine inquiète.

« Et tous les baisers que tu voudras... » Tenta t'il de faire de l'humour, s'attendant à une réaction colérique de la part de la jeune fille, qui ne vint pas. Elle était toujours en train de sanglotter contre son torse. « Lily parle moi, qu'est ce qu'il y a ?»

Elle continua à sanglotter pendant un instant, puis finit par se décider à répondre.

« Tu...tu... tu... tu veux pas, tu veux pas m'emb, tu veux pas m'embrasser... et tu veux pas que je t'embrasse» fit elle, en bégayant.

Lily Evans n'était décidément pas du tout dans son état normal.

James ne savait pas du tout quoi faire... mais il le fit le mieux qu'il put. C'est à dire qu'il finit par se résigner à l'étreinte de la jeune fille, et la serra de lui-même contre lui. Elle sembla se calmer quand il vint caresser doucement sa joue.

« Calme toi Lily » Elle ferma les yeux sous la caresse de ses doigts, se calmant vraiment pour la première fois. Un sourire enfantin commenca à se dessiner sur son visage. La jeune fille paraissée apaisée.

« Calme toi Lily »

C'est à ce moment là que l'infirmière décida de les rejoindre, évidemment.

« Je crois que Melle Evans devrait se reposer. Peut être que quelques heures de sommeil lui permettront de se remettre du choc à l'origine de son... état instable. »

James sentit la colére monter d'un coup en lui.

« Etat instable ? Non mais vous vous moquez de moi ? Elle a complétement débloqué ! Je ne sais pas qui, ou quoi, est à l'origine de ca, mais il faut que vous répariez ca tout de suite ! »

« Mais Potter, pour le moment, je ne peux rien faire ! J'ai consulté mes lives, je n'ai rien trouvé, je vais aller prévenir le directeur de mon abscence car je vais devoir aller consulter des collégues à Sainte Mangouste. Le cas de Melle Lily Evans me laisse complétement perplexe, je n'ai pas recu de formation pour ce genre de situation... pour le moment, je ne peux rien faire, si ce n'est lui donner une potion de sommeil et voir si quelques heures de repos lui rendent les idées claires ! »

James Potter était complétement abassourdi. Sa propre mère était médicomage à Sainte Mangouste, donc il avait entendu toutes les histoires les plus abracadabrantesques qui puissent exister, et il avait du mal à croire que l'infirmière de Poudlard, puisse se retrouver devant une situation de ce genre... et qu'elle soit complétement dépassée.

Il avait toujours la main sur la joue de Lily, et elle était toujours en train de sourire innocemment. Il lui fit une dernière caresse, et alors qu'il s'apprétait à partir il fut retint par Lily, qui lui sauta dessus une fois encore, s'étant remise à pleurnicher.

« Je vous donne une dispense pour la journée, allez la coucher et donnez lui ca » L'infirmière tendit à James une petite fiole contenant une potion de sommeil qu'il glissa dans sa poche. Et il prit le chemin de la tour des Gryffondor, portant toujours la jeune fille dans ses bras.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Arrivé dans la salle commune des gryffondor, james réalisa le problème. L'infirmière lui avait demandé d'aller coucher la jeune fille... mais c'était impossible. Il y avait un sort qui l'empêchait d'accéder aux chambres des filles. Le seul moyen (ou l'un des plus simples) de leur contourner était d'utiliser son balai, mais James se voyait mal aller coucher ainsi la jeune-fille, alors qu'il était de notoriété publique que celle ci-ci avait le vertige... Il l'avait découvert en première année, quand on leur avait donné quelques cours de vol, la jeune-fille avait fait un malaise après son premier essai, et puis s'était arrangée pour pouvoir rendre un travail écrit plutôt que de remonter sur un balai.

James soupira, et se dit que l'idée allait plaire à Lily. Mais il n'avait pas le choix. Quand il monta les escaliers pour les mener au dortoir des garçons, il sentit la jeune fille se serrer encore plus fort contre lui...

Il se maudit du bordel que les garçons et lui avaient tendance à laisser dans la chambre. La jeune fille regardait tous les détails de la pièce, curieuse. Mal à l'aise du désordre mais amusé de la réaction de la jeune fille, il se dirigea vers son lit où il la déposa.

Elle lui fit un grand sourire, l'invitant à la rejoindre. Et James poussa un grand soupir. Il ne savait même plus comment résister. Il attrapa la fiole dans sa poche. S'il fallait qu'elle dorme, il allait devoir rentrer dans son jeu. Il déposa une main sur sa joue, et lui parla doucement, assis à côté de Lily qui était allongée.

« Lily ma puce, je voudrais que tu boive ceci... »

Elle lui fit un grand sourire à l'entendre du sobriquet amoureux. Parfait, elle était rentrée dans son jeu, tout allait bien se passer. Il fit glisser le contenu de la fiole dans la gorge de Lily, et soudain il eut un flash, réalisant à quel point cette situation pouvait être érotique. Sentant la situation devenir gênante, en raison de la soudaine bosse fermée par son pantalon, James espèra que Lily n'avait rien remarqué. Ce qui semblait être le cas.

Elle lui fit encore une fois signe de venir la rejoindre, et James flancha. S'allonger dans son lit avec Lily Evans, il en avait tellement rêvé... et puis ce n'était que le temps que la potion agisse, elle s'endormirait et alors il aurait tout le temps dont il aurait besoin pour reprendre ses esprits et trouver une solution à ce fouttu problème.

Mais il n'avait pas prévu qu'à peine allongé sur le lit, Lily en profiterait pour prendre le dessus dans la situation et qu'elle se mettrait à cheval sur lui. Alors qu'elle se frottait contre lui, James se dit qu'elle ne pouvait qu'être consciente de la bosse présente dans son pantalon, et si cela semblait la gêner, Lily n'en montra rien, bien au contraire.

Elle remonta son visage pour faire face à James, avec un sourire innocent sur les lèvres. Et plus elle se rapprochait, plus James se demandait comment il allait faire pour ne pas résister... mais il n'eut même pas à se demander s'il devait résister ou non, Lily prit la décision toute seule et l'embrassa fougueusement, sans qu'il n'ait le temps de vraiment de réagir.

Et même s'il ne voulait pas, James Potter était dingue de Lily Evans. Alors, se retrouver dans sa chambre, avec la jeune-fille le chevauchant et l'embrassant à pleine bouche... il ne pouvait que savourer l'instant. Sa langue vint caresser doucement celle de la jeune fille, essayant de calmer sa fougue pour lui donner toute la tendresse qu'il voulait mettre dans son baiser. Cela sembla plaire à la jeune fille qui poussa un petit gémissement.

James sourit. Au moins, il pouvait en être sur. Lily Evans n'était pas complétement indifférente à lui... elle ne l'aurait pas embrassé comme cela sinon, peu importe l'état étrange dans lequel elle se trouvait. Il sentait son cœur battre extrêmement fort, et au bout d'un moment il eu besoin de prendre sa respiration, et déposa un dernier petit baiser tendre sur les lévres de Lily Evans.

Qu'est ce qu'il était censé faire maintenant ?

« Lily, ma puce... »

Elle ne réagit pas. Elle s'était blottie contre son torse. Visiblement, la potion avait finit par faire effet...

James Potter soupira expressivement. Il se déguage de l'étreinte de la jeune fille qu'il installa confortablement sous la couverture. Il lui jeta un dernier coup d'oeil, et James réalisa qu'elle était encore plus belle ainsi, le visage complétement relaxé, qu'elle ressemblait vraiment à une petite fille. Elle se serait mise à sucer son pouce, qu'il n'aurait pas été étonné.

Il s'installa à son bureau d'étudiant et commenca à rédiger une lettre pour sa mère. Il avait d'urgence besoin de son avis sur le comportement qu'il devait adopter dans une pareille situation...

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOo OoOoOoO

Alors, alors, alors, vous en pensez quoi?

Une p'tite review? Please! :)


	3. Remonter le moral de James Potter

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOo OoOoOoOo

**Remonter le moral de James Potter**

Ca devait bien faire deux heures que Lily dormait comme une taupe quand les garçons arrivérent dans le dortoir. James les pria de ne pas faire de bruit pour ne pas la réveiller, mais il avait l'impression qu'une fanfarre aurait pu jouer dans le dortoir, cela n'aurait pas changé grand chose : rien n'aurait pu réveiller Lily Evans. Elle était profondément endormie dans le lit de James, et elle était vraiment jolie avec son visage tout détendu... Et en plus de cela, elle était bien plus facile à gêrer endormie que réveillée, quand elle lui sautait dessus et qu'il faisait de son mieux pour lui résister.

Mais ca commencait à devenir vraiment difficile de résister à Lily Evans... James avait du prendre une longue douche froide une fois que la belle s'était endormie. Il avait beau être un gentleman, cette fille là lui faisait un de ces effets... Il lui était tout simplement impossible de rester insensible aux charmes de la belle rousse en général, alors maintenant qu'elle avait complétement perdu la tête et qu'elle ne cessait de se jeter sur lui, garder la conduite d'un homme respectable devenait **vraiment** difficile !

Il s'était ensuite trituré l'esprit pendant un moment, la regardant dormir. Se disant que mince, il faisait fort dans la catégorie masochiste, car pour une fois qu'il pouvait réaliser tous ses fantasmes avec la fille de ses rêves, il préférait écouter sa morale et être un homme respectable. Parce qu'il était un Potter, et qu'il avait un honneur à garder, et aussi parce que Lily Evans méritait qu'il puisse lui prouver, ne serait-ce que cette fois dans sa vie, qu'il était vraiment un homme respectable. Qu'il était capable de mener le plus rude des combats, celui de lui résister pour son propre bien.

Et c'était complétement masochiste comme combat. Mais James aimait bien les combats perdus d'avance ! C'était sûrement pour cela qu'il courrait depuis Lily Evans depuis autant d'années, et qu'il persistait toujours à avoir espoir, à sa manière.

James soupira bruyamment, attirant le regard de ses amis. Il termina enfin la lettre qu'il avait écrite pour demander de l'aide à sa mère, médicomage à Sainte Mangouste, et envoya son hibou. Il ne savait pas combien de temps exactement sa mère allait mettre pour lui répondre, mais la situation de Lily l'inquiétait... Il fallait mettre fin à ce manège le plus vite possible car il n'allait pas être capable de jouer le jeu bien longtemps.

Il l'avait déjà embrassée... Et c'était déjà beaucoup trop. Il ne fallait pas qu'il perde son contrôle. Aussi difficile que cela soit de parler de contrôle de son corps quand il s'agit de Lily Evans qui vous agiche.

Il se lassa tomber sur le lit de Sirius, à côté de son ami. Les garçons regardaient James avec un regard compatissant.

« C'est dur James, d'avoir d'un coup tout ce qu'on a toujours voulu ! » le chambra sirius

Mais James n'avait pas vraiment le cœur à rire.

« T'imagines même pas mec, ce serait comme de crever de soif en plein désert en ayant une bouteille d'eau fraiche, tout en sachant que tu ne peux pas la boire. Qu'il ne faut pas que tu la boives. Parce que c'est pas bien !

Sirius éclata de rire.

« Ben dis donc, Prongsie, tu devrais pas en faire tant tu sais, tu te prends la tête tout seul. Tu n'y peux rien si Lily a envie de te sauter dessus toutes les dix minutes ! Moi je serais toi, je profiterai et puis c'est tout. Tu aviseras après !

James grogna.

« Oui mais tu n'es pas moi sirius. Je ne suis psa socmme ca. Lily n'a pas vraiment envie de me sauter dessus, elle n'est pas consciente de ce qu'elle fait... J'en rêve. Mais je ne veux pas d'elle comme ca, dans ce type de situation. »

Il y eut un sifflet d'admiration dans le dortoir des Maraudeurs.

« Ben dis donc, je te savais pas si romantique mec' ! Le taquina Sirius

James rougit un peu, ne sachant plus trop quoi répondre.

« Moi je trouve que c'est bien, il montre à Lily qu'il la respecte en agissant comme ca. Qu'il préfère qu'elle ait les idées claires si elle veut faire quoi que ce soit avec lui... Ca lui prouve qu'il est loin de juste vouloir coucher avec elle, contrairement à ce qu'elle disait. »

« Oui c'est ca, c'est vrai je suis courageux... mais vous imaginez pas ce que c'est dur les mecs... » avoua James.

Remus lui lanca un regard compatissant, mais Sirius ne put s'empêcher de continuer à taquiner James

« Oui James, j'imagine que **ça** doit être très **dur**... »

Il rougit encore plus, et Sirius se délecta de cette nouvelle occasion de se moquer de son meilleur ami. C'était tellement facile avec lui.

« Sirius, tu devrais être un peu plus compatissant. Si tu te retrouvais dans ce type de situation, tu...

« Fais moi confiance Rem', je ne me retrouverai jamais dans ce type de situation. Déjà de un parce que je ne passerai pas six ans à courir après une fille qui ne veut pas de moi, deuxièmement parce que toutes les filles fantasment sur moi – et oui, je suis Sirius Black, prosternez vous devant le dieu du sexe de ses dames... - et troisièmement parce que si une fille fait tout pour sauter sur moi, je suis un minimum assez intelligent pour lui donner ce qu'elle demande... »

Remus ricana.

« On sait, on sait... Fais moi confiance Sirius, si un jour tu te retrouves dans une situation déconcertante, je serai le premier à en rire. »

Malgré le ton moqueur de Remus, Sirius savait qu'il était sérieux, il nota donc cela quelque part dans sa tête.

« Mon pauvre James... Moi je suis plus compatissant avec toi. Maintenant que la belle est endormie on va faire de notre mieux pour te remonter le moral ! »

Remus lui fit une acolade amicale.

Comme toujours, quand on faisait ce type d'annonce, Sirius était le plus heureux des hommes. Remonter le moral à James ? Pas de souci ! Il attrapa la carte du maraudeur, et fonca vers les cuisines sans demander son reste : Un James Potter déprimé auquel il fallait remonter le moral... C'était une mission simple pour Sirius Black !

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOo OoOoOoOo

Sirius revint une demi-heure plus tard, les bras chargés de divers gateaux et pizzas, mais aussi de Bièreaubeure et de Whiskey Pur Feu. Le meilleur remède contre les baisses de moral, d'après Sirius Black... Les trois amis avaient alors papotté pendant un bon moment, jouant aux cartes, buvant et grignotant.

Remus en avait même complétement oublié de faire ses devoirs ! Mais il fallait bien qu'ils s'occupent de James, et après tout, c'était le week-end. Même lui avait un bon coup dans le nez. Mais il fallait comprendre les circonstances : nous étions vraiment en situation d'urgence ! Gérer un James Potter quand Lily Evans perd la boule relevait du parcours du combattant.

Tous trois avaient complétement oublié la présence de Lily... qui dormait toujours comme un loir. Jusqu'au moment où elle se réveilla. Les garçons étaient en plein dans un jeu à boire, et elle était seule au lit, alors qu'elle se rappelait s'être endormie aux côtés de James.

Quand elle le vit, à quelques mètres d'elle, assis par terre avec ses amis, elle vint se glisser derrière lui pour le prendre dans ses bras. James fut surpris. Il l'avait complétement oubliée. Il avait complétement oublié la situation, il avait un bon coup dans le nez. Il se laissa donc complétement faire par la jeune fille, et se blottit même encore plus contre elle.

Et qu'est ce qu'il se sentait bien là, l'esprit complétement brouillé par l'alcool. Il était en pleine ivresse, dans ce moment où l'on s'écarte progressivement de la conscience tout en y étant encore à moitié. Il arrivait à se rappeler que Lily le touchait, que c'était quelque chose qui arrivait ces derniers temps, mais que ce n'étais pas normal, qu'il ne fallait pas qu'il la laisse faire... Mais il n'arrivait plus à se rappeler pourquoi.

Il se tritura l'esprit pendant un moment, mais cela ne lui revenait vraiment pas. Alors il prit la jeune fille dans ses bras, et elle vint se blottir contre son torse.

Remus et Sirius regardaient la scène, amusé. S'ils avaient été de bons amis, ils auraient du intervenir... ou peut être pas. En tous cas, ils n'en firent rien. Voir leur ami James avec la fille de ses rêves dans ses bras était une vision tellement romantique que même eux trouvaient touchante.

Remus voulut aller se coucher. Ils avaient déjà tous un bon coup dans le nez, il commencait à se faire un peu tard, et en plus la pleine lune approchait, il commencait donc à être épuisé. Mais les autres n'en avaient pas envie, ils l'abandonnérent donc dans le couloir pour se rendre vers la Salle Commune, vide à cette heure là.

Une fois dans la salle Commune, Lily se décida à sortir enfin des bras de James, sous le regard étonné de celui-ci. Il s'attendait à la voir partir sans un mot, mais elle ne fit que se mettre sur ses pieds pour lui attraper la main, le tirant ensuite pour suivre Sirius qui disparaissait derrière le tableau de la salle commune des Gryffondor.

James n'en revenait toujours pas.

OooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOo OoOoOoOo

Sirius non plus n'avait vraiment pas envie d'aller se coucher. Il avait un coup dans le nez, mais ce n'était pas assez pour lui pour la soirée. Il jeta un coup d'oeil aux deux amoureux qui se tenaient la main. Le sourire de James était révélateur de son humeur...

Sirius savait très bien que le lendemain son ami se sentirait coupable, ayant le sentiment d'avoir profité de la fragilité de la rousse mais pour le moment il était tellement content de le voir heureux, sourire à pleines dents en regardant avec ses yeux rieurs la jolie Lily Evans.

Il les avait mené dans un coin du parc qu'il avait découvert un jour lors d'une exploration en solitaire. Il n'avait pas encore montré les lieux à ses amis, il attendait une occasion spéciale. Mais ce soir, une beuverie avec James et Lily Evans, celle-ci sautant au coup de son meilleur ami toutes les dix minutes... il ne pouvait pas y avoir de meilleure occasion.

L'endroit était juste à côté du lac. Il fallait s'aventurer quelques mètres dans la forêt avant d'y arriver. Une sorte de toutes petite grotte, une énorme pierre avec un trou assez grand pour qu'ils viennent s'y habriter tous les trois. James s'installa en premier, et sans la moindre hésitation Lily vint se blottir contre lui en s'asseyant entre ses jambes.

Sirius lui s'assit en tailleurs, et tendit la main derrière lui, cherchant visiblement quelque chose. Quand il ramena son bras devant ses amis, ceux ci purent voir une boite métallique.

Sirius les avait-il emmenés ici juste pour voir une boite métallique ? Qu'allait-il partager avec eux, des souvenirs de son enfance peut-être?

James et Lily fixaient la boite sans comprendre quand Sirius l'ouvrit enfin. Elle contenait un certain nombre de cigarettes aux herbes magiques. James comprit vit de quoi il s'agissait, contrairement à Lily qui n'était toujours pas dans son état normal et qui ne connaissait rien à ce genre de choses.

James avait beau deviner de quoi il s'agissait, il n'avait jamais expérimenté la chose, mais il en avait déjà parlé avec Sirius. Il n'était donc pas très étonné que Sirius le leur en propose, car il avait confié à Sirius son evie d'essayer. Il en prit un et attrapa le briquet que Sirius lui tendait pour allumer la cigarette, et il aspira.

C'était la première fois qu'il fumait. Alors dans un premier temps, il toussa. C'était fort, et pas forcément agréable. Sirius se marrait en le regardant pendant qu'il fumait lui aussi, visiblement plus habitué. Lily Evans s'était pour la première fois détachée elle même de ses bras et le regardait avec un regard indéfinissable.

James perdit son regard dedans. Il se remit à fumer, et perdit de nouveau son regard dans les émeraudes de Lily. Peut-être était-ce les effets de la drogue qui commencaient à agir sur son cerveau, mais il eut l'impression que les yeux de Lily étaient immensément profonds. Il avait envie de venir se noyer dans les abimes vertes de la jeune fille.

Et il y avait autre chose dans le regard de la jeune fille, que le jeune garçon n'était pas sûr de parvenir à déchiffrer. Il avait l'impression d'y voir une lueur de défit. D'où venait-elle ? Il était incapable de le dire.

Toujours-est il que la jeune fille se leva précipatemment et se posta devant Sirius. Elle ne lui demanda même pas son avis et se servit elle même dans la boite métallique, attrapant l'une des cigarettes magiques de Sirius et lui prenant son briquet. Et, sous les yeux ébahis des garçons, elle fuma... et tout comme James, se mit à tousser fortement.

Sirius rigola encore, mais il était supris.

« Et voilà que Miss parfaite se dévergonde complétement ! Si on me l'avait dit je l'aurai jamais cru ! »

James lui était complétement ébahi. Qui était cette fille. ? et qu'avait-elle fait à la vraie Lily Evans, l'étudiante studieuse respectant scrupuleusement le règlement de l'école à la lettre ?

Ils restérent à fumer pendant un moment dehors. Jusqu'à ce que Sirius réalise

« Hé mais il n'est pas si tard ! »

James ricana en jetant un coup d'oeil à sa montre.

« Non juste une heure et demie du matin.

« Ben oui, il est pas si tard ! Je peux encore rejoindre Cindy !

James rigola. Il était presque sûre que son meilleur ami allait réveiller la jeune fille vu l'heure, mais il ne s'inquiétait pas pour lui. Il savait quoi apporter à la demoiselle pour se faire pardonner de la tirer de ses rêves.

Il venait de finir sa cigarette et Lily aussi. Alors ils se levérent tous les trois de leur cachette pour retourner vers la « civilisation » poudlardienne. Ils avaient tous les droits l'allure guillerette, marchant le pas léger. N'importe qui ayant croisé les garçons n'aurait pas été étonné, il était courrant de voir les Maraudeurs se ballader au beau milieu de la nuit dans les couloirs de Poudlard, un coup dans le nez. Cependant, il n'était pas du tout courant de voir Lily Evans, que tout le monde voyait comme celle qui serait désignée préféte-en-chef l'an prochain, dans un état pareil, dansant dans les couloirs de Poudlard. Car oui elle dansait dans les couloirs, éclatant de rire, alors que les garçons faisaient de leur mieux pour la calmer, tout en tentant de calmer leurs propres fous rires.

Sirius les abandonna à l'entrée de la tour des Gryffondor. Sa conquête du jour, Sandy Hoopers, était en cinquième année à Poufsouffle, et il prévoyait d'aller la rejoindre dans son dortoir. Il faudrait qu'ils soient discrets, mais Sirius en était sûr, ca vallait le coup. A force de voir Lily et James collés sans arrêt, cela lui donnait des envie à lui aussi, et ce n'était pas de tendresse qu'il avait envie...

D'ailleurs peut être que c'était un peu aussi à cause des « cigarettes magiques ». Sirius ricana, pendant qu'il marchait seul dans le couloir sur le chemin vers sa conquête. Pauvre James, il devait en voir de toutes les couleurs en ce moment, avec la pauvre Lily voulant lui sauter dessus, en rajoutant les effets des « cigarettes magiques » qui avaient tendance à être aphrodisiaques. Sirius en était convaincu, ce soir, James ne serait pas capable de résister. Mais il allait essayer, et très fort... Sirius ricana, fier de sa blague. C'était tellement drôle de torturer James...

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOo OoOoOoO


End file.
